It's my fault
by youngjusticefanatic
Summary: Bad title I know. Basically Robin is hurt and might die and Batgirl thinks it's her fault. How Batgirl is introduced and maybe the team find out Robins id you'll have to read it :D


**Popped in my head on the toilet. I have two ideas in my head right now and I have exams tomorrow so instead of revising I'm going to write them. It's much more interesting**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything**

**Enjoy **

Kid Flash looked up as the zeta beam called out three new arrivals. He was soooo bored. He had been waiting for Robin to come by tonight and it looked like his waiting was over but when he zoomed over to greet the Robin he was not looking how he expected him to look.

Blooded, bruised and unconscious in Batman's arms.

"Go back to the cave" growled Batman as he carried the limp boy to the med bay.

"I am not going back, it's my fault he's hurt. I will not leave him" came the cry of a girl quickly trailing Batman.

_Ok _thought Wally _Who's the new girl._

He looked at her and realised she was wearing what looked like a thick leotard with thick tights on and a cape hanging around her neck. She also had a belt, similar but not the same as Robin's belt, and plastered on the chest of the costume was a _bat symbol!_

Just then Batman shot into the med room and before the girl could follow him in the door slammed behind him. The girl screamed in frustration and hit the door but it was locked.

The girl turned around and slammed her back against the wall and slid down it resting her head on her knees and her hands on her head. Wally could see her shoulders rise and fall quickly and realised that she was silently sobbing.

Wally knelt down beside her and looked at her. She had red hair that was knotted and had twigs in it and a few scrapes here and there.

Finally Wally picked up the courage to say something

"What happened?" Wally asked. He didn't know what else to say.

The girl looked up at him and he saw she had tear streaks down her face.

"We were patrolling Gotham," she said sadly, she was remembering how this terrible night had began, "and we saw Joker run down an alley way. We followed not realising that he had seen us"

She paused and a few tears rolled down her cheek.

"When he stopped moving we watched and waited, we didn't know if he was meeting someone so we waited."

The girl started to remember what had happened in her mind

_Batman and Robin stood at the edge of the building as still as statues. I stood there watching them. I hadn't done this hero stuff long but I had become more patient. When I first started I couldn't even wait five minutes without getting bored._

_After a few minutes of waiting someone else came to join the psychotic clown below._

_I saw Batman stiffen as he realised who it was and took a closer look_

_Scarecrow!_

"_It looks like we have guests!" laughed the clown as he looked towards our direction. He had shouted it loud enough for us to hear and after we realised surprise was not on our side we attacked._

_Both villains split up_

"_Go after Scarecrow" Batman shouted to me and Robin as he ran down the alley in pursuit of the Joker_

_We ran after Scarecrow, following the giggles as he ran. He took us into a maze of alleyways and after a few turns we had no idea where he was._

"_There" shouted Robin looking at a construction site at the end of the alleys._

_We ran over and saw the lift used by the workers moving steadily up the side of a frame of a building. I had guessed that this was not a worker because the place was abandoned and when I saw Robin shoot a grappling hook up the building I guessed he had thought that too._

_Finally the lift stopped and out climbed scarecrow. We were quite were over twenty storeys high and balancing on only the metal frame of the building._

The girl was pulled out of her thoughts when a glass shattering scream erupted from inside the room

She wanted to know so badly what was going on in there but she could probably guess.

She clenched her fists and continued remembering.

"_Don't scarecrows stay on the ground normally?" Robin remarked to the villain_

"_I'm just letting myself get a bit more of a breeze" responded Scarecrow_

_Robin aimed a kick at the villain which he dodged and I hit him with a punch._

_The fight continued for a few minutes at this dangerous height._

_Robin jumped to dodge a hit and the fist collided with my face. I was thrown back and slipped of the side. I fell on the outside of the frame work so there weren't many metal pieces for me to hit or grab on to so I went for my utility belt and shot a grappling hook towards the building fame. Just then I looked up to see how Robin was doing and saw smoke or gas of some sort erupting from a small gun held by scarecrow. _

_I heard coughing and watched as my friend fell on the inside of the building frame hitting almost all of the frame work. _

_I swung my momentum to try and swing over to the falling Robin so I could grab him but just as I neared him I reached out to grab him and he dropped right past me, his cape just whipped my hand and he was nearing to the ground. I watched in horror as he plummeted to his death_

_Just then I saw a shadow sing in and grab him just before he hit the ground. Batman had saved him._

_I let out the breath I had not noticed I had been holding and made my way down to join them._

_When I reached them Batman was cradling the bloodied and bruised boy in his strong arms and the boy started to whimper._

"_Scarecrow used his fear gas on him" Batman stated when he sensed her approaching. He didn't take his eyes of the boy "I don't have any antidote at the bat cave but I do have some at mount justice."_

_I grabbed the man's cape just before he teleported to his destination and ended up here_

The girl looked at Wally after explaining what had happened and she quickly turned and hit the wall again

"It's my fault!" she screamed, "I should have been more careful, I could have avoided that punch, I should have grabbed him when he was falling!"

"MUMMY! DADDY!" came the screams in the room, "BRUCE! NO!"

The girl tensed as she listened to the painful scream just guessing what was happening

Wally could think of nothing other to do then wrap his arms around the girl. She returned the hug and cried into his shoulder as the screams continued to erupt from inside the room.

After sometime the screaming was growing quieter but the girl still held onto Wally. Wally looked up when he heard footsteps coming down the hall. Artemis and Superboy were walking towards them

"I heard the noise coming from over here" Superboy said and then noticed Wally holding the red haired girl as she cried in his shoulder.

Just then more muffled screams came from the room and Artemis bent down and put a hand on Wally's shoulder.

"Who's in there?" Artemis asked indicating to the door. She dreaded the answer but wanted to make sure she was right

"Robin" he replied quietly

"Who's this?" Superboy asked

Just before anyone could answer the door slid open and Batman stepped out.

The girl shot out of Wally's arms and knocked him over in the process

"How is he?" she asked

"He's been given the antidote and thankfully he doesn't have any broken bones but he has a couple of fractures" Batman replied and led the way back in the room. The girl shot in first, shortly followed by Artemis and Superboy and Wally finally came in

The girl went to one side of the boy's bed side and watched him. Looking at all the scratches and scrapes made her feel guiltier about what had happened

Just then Robin began to stir and came back to consciousness

"Robin" the girl screamed as she wrapped her arms around the semi conscious boy.

He laughed when he felt his friends embrace but then winced as she grabbed a sore spot.

"Hey Babs" Robin replied quietly, not aware they had guests. Robin looked at his other bed side where Batman waited patiently to be noticed.

When he saw the older man he pulled him into a hug and held him for dear life. To everyone, but the girl's, surprise Batman hugged him back. What's more, he started speaking soothingly to the boy in his arms and rubbing circles on his back.

When they finally let go of each other Robin realised the crowed in the corner

"Hey," he said

When no one replied he spoke again

"Guys, this is Batgirl" he gestured to the girl sitting next to him, "Batgirl this is Superboy, Artemis and Wally" He pointed to each of them in turn

He then saw a wet patch on Wally's shoulder and the tear streaks on Batgirl and said

"I'm guessing you gave Wally a hug," the boy sniggered as his female friend turned a bit pink

Wally stepped in and said, "Batgirl has a death grip when it comes to hugging"

She went even pinker

"You still got a hug, you should have cherished the moment," Robin joked, "you're not getting a hug from another girl in a while"

Artemis quietly laughed at this remark while Robin and Batgirl grinned.

Batgirls face then turned serious and she looked at the boy in the bed

"I'm sorry," she whispered

"It's not your fault" he whispered back

**Sorry about the ending. So what did you think? Good? Bad? Rubbish?**

**Reviews wanted. More reviews means I feel more pride and want to write more **


End file.
